


Лион

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Гюнтер Кисслинг едет в отпуск на заштатную планету, надеясь развеяться и выбросить из головы все лишние мысли. Но все идет не по плану.





	Лион

Отпуск.

Слово было новым и неизведанным. Пока был жив Райнхард, Гюнтер никогда не задумывался об отпуске, это было не нужно. Он дышал только вместе со своим повелителем, и отдыхать от этого было все равно что отдыхать от жизни. Теперь, когда Райнхарда не стало, оказалось, что накопились усталость и неотгулянный отпуск за несколько лет. Конечно, Гюнтер взял его не сразу — и не весь. Прошел почти год, прежде чем он осознал, что вполне может отойти в сторону, хотя бы ненадолго, и ничего не изменится. Это Райнхарда он не мог доверить другим — а вдруг не справятся, как после этого жить? — и все равно не уберег. Маленького императора, делающего свои первые шаги, было кому оберегать и без него. Одна только принцесса Грюневальд могла бы голыми руками растерзать любого обидчика — кажется, она жила ребенком так же, как когда-то жил Райнхардом сам Гюнтер. За Александра-Зигфрида можно было не волноваться. А за императрицу-регента — не хотелось. Возможно, с ее защитой как раз лучше справится кто-нибудь другой. Кто угодно, кто будет не Гюнтером. Потому что Гюнтер так и не смог простить, что в ту ночь она осталась с императором. Что он сам не посмел войти.

Место для отдыха Гюнтер выбрал сам. Заштатная планетка на краю Империи, совершеннейшая провинция, зато — великолепная природа, дикие места и курортные городки, разбросанные по планете, как россыпь одиноких капель. Гюнтеру приглянулся тот, что был у подножия гор. Добраться до него можно было только на ландкаре, а улочки были столь узкими, что до гостиницы и вовсе пришлось идти пешком. Гюнтер не возражал. Он вдыхал свежий воздух, напоенный запахом сосен, разглядывал фахверковые домики с геранями на окнах и, кажется, впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя обычным. Просто туристом, который приехал потратить кучу денег и жадным любопытством осматривает новое место.

Его номер оказался на верхнем этаже, под самой крышей, и стоять в полный рост в нем можно было далеко не везде. Гюнтер не возражал. Он специально выбрал самый маленький номер — простором имперских дворцов он был сыт по горло. Хотелось забиться наконец в нору, законопатить все выходы и впасть в спячку. Хотя бы на те две недели, на которые он взял отпуск.

Оставив вещи, Гюнтер вновь покинул гостиницу и направил свои стопы к небольшому кафе, которое заметил по пути. Прогулка раздразнила аппетит, и Гюнтер надеялся на простой и сытный обед, что-нибудь почти деревенское. Кафе с названием «Старый Райхельсхайм» наверняка предлагало традиционную еду, верно?

Он не ошибся. Интерьер был слегка мрачноват — тяжеловесные столы и стулья, простые деревянные лавки, связки лука и полумрак по углам, а в меню значились такие блюда, как «Картофель со свининой по-райхельсхаймски», «Райсхельхаймский суп с кнедликами», «Сосиски в соусе “Райхельсхайм”». Штрудель единственный был почему-то просто штрудель.

Гюнтер неторопливо листал меню, потягивал воду из стакана и наслаждался жизнью. Ровно до того момента, пока возле столика не материализовался официант, жизнерадостно спросивший, может ли он чем-то помочь. Гюнтер, как раз сделавший глоток, подавился, закашлялся, опрокинул стакан. Жестом он остановил официанта, бросившегося на помощь, вытер губы, поднял несчастный стакан и только после этого решился поднять глаза. Ничего не изменилось: официант был как две капли воды похож на Райнхарда.

— Простите, — сказал лже-Райнхард, мило улыбаясь, — не хотел вас напугать.

— Н-ничего, — с запинкой ответил Гюнтер.

Ему страшно хотелось дотронуться до официанта, убедиться, что он материален, а не призрак, явившийся с того света, специально чтобы напомнить, что Гюнтеру не стоило пренебрегать служебными обязанностями.

Официант ждал, занеся перо над блокнотом и сохраняя на лице профессиональное доброжелательно-угодливое выражение. Пожалуй, именно оно убедило Гюнтера, что он не призрак. Райнхард просто физически был неспособен на подобную мимику.

— Картофель со свининой, — наконец заказал Гюнтер, побоявшись выговаривать «по-райхельсхаймски», — штрудель и кофе.

Официант быстро черкнул в блокноте, ослепительно улыбнулся, пообещал сию минуту все принести и исчез, чтобы вернуться через несколько минут с огромной тарелкой, на которой горкой возлежал запеченый картофель и отбивные.

Вкуса еды Гюнтер не почувствовал. Он жевал и думал, что делать дальше. Очнулся, только когда вилка царапнула по пустому дну тарелки. Официант, видимо, следил: он тут же принес штрудель и кофе, а потом, по первому же знаку, и счет.

К этому времени у Гюнтера уже был план. Он вложил в папку деньги — раза в два больше, чем было нужно, — но, подавая ее официанту, отпустил не сразу.

— Скажите, Лион, — имя Гюнтер прочел на бейджике, и оно заставило его еще раз вздрогнуть, — когда заканчивается ваша смена?

Лион кокетливо заправил золотую прядь за ухо, стрельнул глазами и ответил, что все зависит от того, с какой целью господин интересуется.

— Хочу пригласить вас выпить кофе, — усмехнулся Гюнтер.

Уточнять, что это будет скорее допрос, он не стал.

— Тогда в четыре.

Нет, не показалось. Лион действительно подмигнул ему, произнося эту фразу.

У Гюнтера оставалось почти два часа на то, чтобы навести справки и найти в Райхельсхайме приличную кофейню.

При свете и более детальном рассмотрении оказалось, что Лион все же не точная копия Райнхарда. Не отражение, скорее портрет, написанный по фотографии. Немного другая линия носа, губы чуть полнее, светлая родинка на щеке. И главное — глаза. Другой оттенок голубого, более теплый. А может, все дело в том, что в его взгляде не было отчужденности и одиночества.

Лион много смеялся, с аппетитом уничтожал кусок торта «Замок Райхельсхайм» (Гюнтер подозревал, что скоро возненавидит это название), состоявший, казалось, из одних только взбитых сливок, держался расслабленно и свободно. Наверное, таким мог бы быть Райнхард, если бы не потерял всю семью, а потом и единственного друга.

Лион рассказывал то, что Гюнтер и так успел выяснить — что родился и вырос здесь, в Райхельсхайме, учится в местном университете, подрабатывает официантом, чтобы держаться на плаву. Гюнтер про себя говорил мало и обтекаемо, признался, что солдат — и это восхитило Лиона до глубины души.

— Жаль, ты в штатском, — вздохнул он, и глаза его подернулись мечтательной дымкой, — обожаю форму, черное с серебром, так элегантно!

Гюнтер едва не подавился своим кофе.

— Тебе никогда не говорили… — начал было он, но Лион оборвал его на полуслове, досадливо поморщившись.

— Что я похож на покойного кайзера? Много раз.

Гюнтера передернуло от слова «покойного», но он мастерски держал лицо.

— Этот комплимент не нов, — продолжал Лион, делая вид, что ему смертельно скучно. — Придумай что-нибудь другое.

Гюнтер с усилием рассмеялся.

— Не нравится такое сравнение?

Лион покачал головой.

— Не в этом дело. Просто… Это ведь неправда.

Он вдруг стал очень серьезен и оттого еще сильнее похож на Райнхарда.

— Всего-то и сходства, что цвет волос да глаз. Уверен, что все, кто так говорит, и видели-то его только в трансляциях, а те, кто знал на самом деле, никогда бы подобного не сказали.

Хорошо, что кофе закончился и давиться Гюнтеру стало нечем.

Прощаясь, Лион сунул ему в руку бумажку.

— Позвони, если захочешь прогуляться по городу с собственным экскурсоводом, — улыбнулся он.

Гюнтер кивнул, совершенно уверенный, что это была их последняя встреча.

Следующим пунктом в его плане была встреча с матерью Лиона.

Катарина Шмидт жила на самой окраине Райхельсхайма, в крошечном домике. Гераней у нее на окнах не было, только обреченно цвели петунии по обеим сторонам дорожки.

— Все-таки вы меня нашли, — констатировала она, когда Гюнтер озвучил ей цель визита.

Она ничего не стала отрицать. Да, покинула Один несколько лет назад, сбежала, если называть вещи своими именами. Купила поддельные документы, вышла замуж — что ж, нарушила закон, конечно, впрочем оба ее мужа теперь мертвы, так какая разница?

— Себастьян пил, — говорила она, погружаясь в воспоминания, от которых резче обозначились все морщины. — Много, постоянно. Меня выдали за него по расчету, но расчет не оправдался. Он методично пропивал свое состояние, было ясно, что рано или поздно наступит крах. Я просто не стала дожидаться.

— Почему вы оставили с ним детей? — Гюнтер не мог не спросить.

Катарина посмотрела на него почти с жалостью.

— Курт не согласился взять их. Он говорил, что ничего хорошего из них не вырастет — дурное семя не даст здорового плода. Он очень верил в идеи Рудольфа, хоть и был простолюдином.

Да, Гюнтер это тоже уже знал. Курт Шмидт, хоть и был уже немолод, во время Липпштадской войны пошел добровольцем в армию аристократов — и погиб, оставив жену одну.

— И вам было их совершенно не жаль?

От того, как улыбнулась Катарина, Гюнтера пробрала дрожь — именно так всегда улыбалась принцесса Грюневальд, вспоминая о прошлом.

— Я любила Курта. И ненавидела Себастьяна. Что мне было за дело до его детей?

Повисла пауза. Гюнтер отчаянно пытался подобрать слова — и не мог.

— Вы ведь знаете, как сложилась судьба вашего сына? — наконец неловко спросил он.

Теперь на него смотрели совершенно ледяные глаза Райнхарда.

— Мой единственный, — это слово она особенно выделила, — сын еще только начал свой жизненный путь, рано говорить о том, что его судьба сложилась, вы не находите?

Гюнтер кивнул, принимая ее ответ.

Злая ирония — в возрасте Лиона Райнхард уже стал самым могущественным человеком в Империи, а его сводный брат еще даже не закончил учиться.

Звонить Лиону Гюнтер не собирался. Это было бы неправильно. Правильно было бы связаться с Фернером и сообщить о возможном кандидате на престол. Пусть Катарина и четко обозначила, что не станет претендовать на родство, у Лиона, если он узнает, могли оказаться совсем другие планы. Но Гюнтер медлил. Пока ситуация была под контролем — под его контролем, да и как знать, не подтолкнет ли он развитие событий своим сообщением?

Если бы пришлось оправдываться перед кем-то другим, Гюнтер бы сказал, что хотел изучить Лиона. Понять, что он за человек, стоит ли его опасаться. Себя самого он успокаивал тем, что просто в Райхельсхайме было смертельно скучно даже гвардейцу, привыкшему часами стоять на посту. Что же на самом деле заставило его позвонить, он не знал. Или делал вид, что не знал.

Гулять по тихим узким улочкам вместе с Лионом оказалось куда интереснее, чем в одиночестве. Лион сразу решительно взял его под руку, горько вздохнул: «Жаль, ты не в мундире» — и повел смотреть какой-то памятник какому-то императору. Гюнтер не вникал. Он наслаждался атмосферой старого города, отмечал и круглые камни мостовой под ногами, и замшелые камни фундаментов, но все это как-то краем глаза — в основном он смотрел на Лиона, кивал его словам, чувствовал исходящее от него тепло. Они посмотрели на памятник, на дом, в котором якобы когда-то останавливался один из младших братьев Фридриха II («Враки», — шепотом сообщил Лион), прошли по набережной, перешли реку по каменному мосту, изогнувшему спину как сердитая кошка и пообедали в кафе, которое называлось «Имперский лев». Гюнтер предпочел не обратить внимания на название.

Обратно они возвращались другой дорогой, через запущенный парк, а когда переходили реку по легкому мостику с зелеными перилами, Лион остановился и прищурившись сообщил, что это мост Поцелуев.

— Тогда у нас нет выбора, — серьезно сообщил Гюнтер, внутренне хохоча.

Правда, когда его губы коснулись губ Лиона, стало не до смеха. Гюнтер специально не стал закрывать глаза, чтобы не представить случайно другого, но это не помогло. Даже наоборот. Трепещущие ресницы, молочно-белая кожа, щекочущие ладонь золотые кудри — все это было в реальности, а не в воображении. Стоило ли удивляться, что он потерял голову?

С яростным рыком Гюнтер прижал Лиона к перилам, обхватил его голову обеими руками, впился в покорно раздвинувшиеся губы поцелуем — жадным, нетерпеливым. Он так часто мечтал об этом, так часто видел подобное во сне — и теперь сны стали явью.

— Какой ты страстный, — хмыкнул Лион, когда Гюнтер смог наконец отстраниться.

Гюнтер не ответил. Тяжело дыша, он прижался лбом ко лбу Лиона, заглянул ему в глаза. Ясные голубые глаза, совсем светлые.

— Если бы у меня было время, я бы соблазнял тебя бесконечно, — хрипло сказал он. — Я бы водил тебя по лучшим ресторанам и покупал цветы. Но у меня всего две недели. И я не хочу терять ни минуты.

Лион рассмеялся и вывернулся из объятий.

— У тебя есть две недели, чтобы соблазнить меня, — ответил он, поправляя волосы и лукаво улыбаясь.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Гюнтер, принимая игру.

На следующее свидание он пришел в мундире. Конечно же, он взял его с собой — мало ли что может случиться. Это оказался беспроигрышный ход: Лион был оглушен, совершенно очарован и сдался без боя. Он гладил серебристое шитье, черную ткань, кажется, не осознавая, что под тканью — живой человек. Или как раз осознавая. Потому что когда Лион наконец смог оторвать взгляд от мундира и посмотреть в лицо Гюнтера, его глаза были темными от возбуждения. Он безропотно пошел за Гюнтером в гостиницу, поднялся по лестнице в его номер и даже ничего не сказал насчет скромности обстановки. Он вообще потерял дар речи, полностью покоренный внушительным видом Гюнтера. Это льстило, заставляло чувствовать себя более могущественным и сильным, чем было на самом деле.

Хорошо, что Гюнтер и сам был не из болтливых и в постели никогда не называл своих любовников по имени. Иначе он мог бы произнести не то, вбиваясь в распростертое под ним тело. И как же он жалел, что не может по-настоящему сравнить, что не знает: так же тихонько стонал Райнхард? Так же бисеринки пота покрывали его верхнюю губу? Так же он изгибался в оргазме? Гюнтер не знал.

Он расслабленно лежал на постели, заложив руки за голову, и смотрел, как Лион с любопытством изучает его номер.

— Не думал, что ты живешь так скромно, — сообщил Лион, выглядывая в окно.

Он вскочил чуть ли не сразу после оргазма, и Гюнтер мог бы позавидовать энергии молодости, если бы ему не было так хорошо.

Покружив по комнате, Лион вернулся к повешенному на спинку стула мундиру, манившему его, словно магнит. Еще раз потрогал шитье, а потом обернулся к Гюнтеру — «Можно?» — и надел китель прямо на голое тело.

— Мне идет? — спросил он, оборачиваясь, и Гюнтер перестал дышать.

На него смотрел Райнхард собственной персоной, воскресший из мертвых. И неважно, что китель был длинным, гвардейским, а штанов под ним не было вовсе. Сочетание черного с серебром сгладило все различия, придало ледяной блеск глазам, сделало лицо жестче.

— Иди ко мне, — хрипло позвал Гюнтер, привставая на постели.

Он не знал, кого целовал, обнимая за плечи, царапая кожу о жесткое шитье, — Лиона, Райнхарда или свое о нем воспоминание.

Курортный роман полностью захватил Гюнтера, закружил, заставил потерять голову. То, что Лион тратил свое время на работу в ресторане, неимоверно раздражало — Гюнтер предпочел бы держать его при себе круглые сутки, пока есть время. Он приходил в «Старый Райхельсхайм» каждый день, мрачным сычом садился в углу, заказывал что-нибудь и сидел до конца смены Лиона, отчаянно ревнуя ко всем тем, кому Лион строил глазки. Иногда казалось, что Лион делает это нарочно, чтобы его позлить.

Две недели пронеслись как одно мгновение. Гюнтер позвонил на Феззан, запросил еще две недели и остался. Иногда ему казалось — он мог бы остаться навсегда.

— Я могу выйти в отставку, — совершенно серьезно сказал он Лиону, лежа в постели.

Лион сосредоточенно водил пальцем по его груди.

— Ага, — хмыкнув согласился он. — Устроишься работать в «Старый Райхельсхайм» вышибалой и будешь вышвыривать тех, кто мне не нравится.

— Зачем мне работать? — искренне удивился Гюнтер.

Того, что он отложил за время работы на Райнхарда, вполне хватило бы на долгую безбедную жизнь, а кроме того, Гюнтер не сомневался, что ему назначат очень хорошую пенсию — просто чтобы он остался лояльным новому режиму.

Лион только закатил глаза.

Как знать, до чего бы они договорились в конце концов, но все решил случай. Дата, о которой Гюнтер забыл — или хотел бы забыть. Годовщина смерти императора.

Оказалось, что даже на самой заштатной планетке от этого не спрятаться. Повсюду висели траурные ленты, в кафе на экранах транслировались документальные фильмы и передачи о «величайшем человеке нашей эпохи». Гюнтер садился к экранам спиной и старательно пытался не слушать. А вот Лион поглядывал иногда, отвлекаясь от разговора.

В очередной раз бросив взгляд на экран, он застыл и побледнел. Пришлось тоже разворачиваться и смотреть. Ах да, конечно. Церемония в честь окончания строительства военного кладбища на Феззане. Покушение. В трансляции не показали нападавшего, зато Кисслинга, закрывшего собой императора, — крупным планом.

Лион перевел взгляд с экрана на Гюнтера. Руки у него немного дрожали.

— Значит, я и в самом деле на него похож? — тихо спросил он.

Гюнтер ограничился кивком. Что-то шло не так. Непоправимо, неправильно — и он пока не понимал что.

— И ты был со мной только поэтому?

Теперь глаза Лиона сверкали бешенством, совсем как у Райнхарда.

Нужно было что-то ответить, нужно было сказать «нет», но Гюнтер привык под подобным взглядом замирать и притворяться предметом мебели и не успел среагировать вовремя.

— Понятно, — горько сказал Лион, когда стало ясно, что пауза затягивается. — Считай, что ты ответил.

Он встал, бросил на стол несколько купюр и ушел.

Гюнтер не стал его догонять.

Вернувшись на Феззан, Гюнтер обнаружил, что он сильно преувеличил способность своих подчиненных справляться без него. Все если и не пошло наперекосяк, то было близко к этому, охрана во время траурной церемонии была организована так, что отсутствие происшествий можно было считать чудом. Гюнтер ругался, разгребал воцарившийся хаос и наслаждался. Здесь он был на своем месте, здесь он был нужен, здесь он мог применить свои способности. С некоторым удивлением он обнаружил, что, хоть Райнхард и умер, сам он все еще может получать удовольствие от жизни, от работы и даже от того, как ярко сияют над Феззаном звезды. Отпуск и сумасшедший роман действительно помогли прочистить голову.

Перед Лионом только было стыдно. Гюнтер ведь действительно использовал его как замену. Больше он не повторит такой ошибки. Райнхарда не вернуть и не заменить, но это не значит, что он не может жить дальше.

Гюнтер многое успел передумать за те дни, что длился его полет до столицы. И, среди всего прочего, пришел к выводу, что Фернер должен знать о Лионе. Остальным пока не обязательно, но Фернер — должен. К счастью, сам Фернер с ним согласился. За Лионом была установлена тайная слежка, Фернер периодически при встречах рассказывал, как поживает их «подопечный».

Лион все так же учился, работал в ресторане, откладывал деньги. А потом, полгода спустя, купил билет до Феззана.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Фернер. — Расскажем императрице?

— Разве у нас есть выбор?

Гюнтер сомневался, что его мнение будет иметь какое-то значение, но то, что Фернер держал его в курсе и советовался — или делал вид, — было приятно.

Лиона в космопорте Гюнтер решил встретить сам. Он моментально увидел его в толпе, и ему сразу бросилось в глаза, что Лион коротко подстригся и отрастил усы. Это не помогало. Он все равно выглядел как Райнхард, который коротко подстригся и отрастил усы.

Лион заметил его чуть позже.

— За мной следили, да? — грустно уточнил он.

Гюнтер неопределенно повел плечами.

— И что дальше? — уточнил Лион, сжимая ручку небольшого чемодана. — Ты сопроводишь меня прямиком в застенки?

Гюнтер поморщился: Лион был близок к истине.

— С тобой просто хочет побеседовать один человек, — успокаивающе произнес он.

Кажется, не помогло.

— А я могу отказаться? — кисло спросил Лион.

Гюнтер отрицательно покачал головой. Конечно же, он был не один и при малейшей попытке сопротивления лежать Лиону лицом в пол и осознавать величие имперской гвардии. К счастью, до этого не дошло. Лион покорно проследовал до машины и погрузился в нее. Гюнтер сел рядом. Один. Остальные ехали следом.

Они проехали почти половину пути, когда Гюнтер решился нарушить молчание.

— Мне действительно жаль, что все так сложилось, — сказал он.

Лион усмехнулся, бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Ты сейчас о моем аресте или о том, что было на Райхельсхайме?

— Ты не арестован, — мягко заверил его Гюнтер.

— Значит, о Райхельсхайме, — кивнул Лион и отвернулся к окну.

Он помолчал немного, а потом вдруг улыбнулся.

— А мне не жаль. На самом деле я даже благодарен тебе — ведь иначе я никогда не узнал бы, кто я на самом деле.

Гюнтер вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Моя мама очень разозлилась, — признался Лион и покраснел, как нашкодивший мальчишка. — Глупо было ей рассказывать, нажаловался, как маленький, но... — он развел руками.

Гюнтер ярко представил, как Лион выкладывает матери историю своего разбитого сердца, как у него дрожат губы и слезы против воли катятся по щекам. Любая мать превратится в тигрицу, если кто-то посмеет обидеть ее ребенка.

— Так вот, — продолжал Лион, — она разозлилась, наговорила всякого, и я понял, что ты к ней приходил. Начал расспрашивать, и она выложила все. Мне кажется, — он усмехнулся, — она хотела так тебе отомстить.

— Вполне возможно, — хмыкнул Гюнтер.

Катарина прекрасно понимала, что ее сын мог стать угрозой, и, раз Гюнтер посмел влезть в его жизнь, могла в качестве мести превратить Лиона в оружие.

Осталось только понять, получилось ли это у нее.

Гюнтер провел Лиона в маленькую комнату в ведомстве Фернера — тот уже ждал их, сидя за столом.

После обмена дежурными приветствиями Фернер оперся подбородком на сцепленные пальцы и не мигая уставился на Лиона. До Оберштайна, умевшего одним лишь взглядом усмирять орущих младенцев, ему было пока далеко, но он стремился к этому: Лиону явно стало очень неуютно.

— Итак, — наконец произнес Фернер, и Лион вздрогнул, — зачем вы приехали?

— Повидаться, — ответил Лион. — Понимаете, я узнал, что у меня есть сестра. — В поисках поддержки он перевел взгляд на лицо Гюнтера, струхнул еще больше от его отстраненного равнодушия и уставился на свои сложенные на коленях руки. — А еще племянник. Я всегда думал, что я один. А оказалось, что это не так. Я просто хотел… — голос его стал совсем тихим. — Хотел повидаться.

Повисла пауза. То, что он говорил, звучало одновременно правдоподобно — и нет.

Внезапно Лион вскинулся.

— Ну хотите, я отречение подпишу, вы же этого боитесь, да?

— Было бы неплохо, — немедленно отозвался Фернер, раскрыл папку, достал из нее бумаги и положил перед оторопевшим Лионом. — Можете сделать это прямо сейчас.

Лион взял документы в руки, быстро пробежал глазами.

— Вы все предусмотрели, да? — криво усмехнулся он. — Может, у вас и перо есть?

— Не только.

Фернер встал, открыл дверь, ведущую в смежный кабинет, и кивком головы пригласил войти нескольких мужчин в штатском.

— Это свидетели, — пояснил он Лиону. — Они должны подтвердить в случае чего, что вы подписали отречение в твердом уме, здравой памяти и не находясь под давлением.

Лион обвел свидетелей взглядом и вдруг задорно расхохотался.

— Смотрите, — сказал он, принимая у Фернера перо, — я подписываю этот документ, находясь в твердом уме, здравой памяти и на меня никто не давит!

Он поставил быстрый росчерк, отбросил перо и подмигнул господину в лиловом камзоле. Тот покраснел, но взгляда не отвел.

Гюнтера же в этот момент кольнуло смутное беспокойство. Если бы Райнхарда заставили подписать такой документ при старой династии, неужели его бы это остановило?

— Все? — спросил Лион. — Теперь я могу увидеться с родными?

Фернер молча поклонился.

Путь от ведомства Фернера до дворца они проделали молча. Но уже выходя из машины, Гюнтер вдруг решился.

— Если тебя кто-нибудь будет обижать, ну, например, господин в лиловом камзоле окажется слишком настойчив, ты говори.

Лион воззрился на него с искренним изумлением.

— Говорить?

— Ну да, — спокойно подтвердил Гюнтер. — Я его вразумлю.

Лион не ответил. Он уже увидел принцессу Грюневальд, вышедшую им навстречу — Гюнтер поморщился, ну сколько раз он говорил, что не стоит так делать, — и бросился к ней.

— Сестра! — воскликнул Лион и обнял ее, сминая платье.

Аннерозе на мгновение застыла, а потом рассмеялась и осторожно обняла его в ответ.

— Ну здравствуй, брат.

Жизнь обещала быть сложной.

Но Гюнтер не сомневался, что ему понравится.


End file.
